


Calm The Horrors Of My Mind

by meadow_vp



Series: A Collection of One Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Human Castiel, Hunter Castiel, Hunter Dean, M/M, Nightmares, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadow_vp/pseuds/meadow_vp





	

Dean opened his eyes, vision blurry from haven just been knocked down by the monster they had been hunting.

He blinked his eyes a few times to rid them of the haze. Looking around he could see Sam unconscious slumped against the wall to his right. To his left he saw the large monster above Castiel's lifeless body, claws sunken into the mans chest.

"No!" He yelled, the beast turning to him. As the creature started to approach he grabbed the stake hidden in his jacket and lunged towards it plunging it into the things chest.

The beast fell back hitting the ground but all Dean could think about was his boyfriend on the ground behind it.

He ran over falling to the ground and pulled Cas into his arms.

"Cas!" He gave no response as Dean shook him and began to cry. "No...No! Cas, come on buddy!"

Suddenly Dean was looking into beautiful blue eyes. "Cas! Come on...stay with me!" He rubbed some stray hairs from the mans forehead.

"Dean...Its okay, I love you." "No Cas, its gonna be okay were gonna fix this." "Dean-" "No! You are not dying!"

He leaned down and kissed Cas as his eyes began to slip closed. "No! No! Please!" He yelled as he began to drag the man to the Impala outside.

He looked down and stopped, falling to the floor sobbing. It was too late.

"Dean." He heard Sam call behind him but ignored him and continued to hug the lifeless body in his arms. "Dean...Dean!"

He opened his eyes to find blue ones staring back at him with fear. "Dean! Wake up! Its okay...it was just a nightmare"

He blinked a few times to push the tears out of his eyes so he could see Cas who was no longer dead in his arms but on top of him holding his face in his hands.

"Its okay...you're okay" Cas repeated wiping tears from Dean's face. Dean reached up pulling Cas into a hug, burying his face into the crook of his lovers neck.

"Oh god Cas...I love you. I love you so much!" "Its okay, I'm here" Dean pulled back to kiss the man as deeply as he ever had.

They both pulled back, wet green eyes staring into blue.

"What did you dream about this time love?" Cas asked softly.

"You...you died. There was nothing i could do Cas. I lost you and i couldn't get you back this time." He began to cry again and Cas laid down beside him wrapping his arms around his boyfriends waist.

"Its okay. Im fine. Were both fine." he whispered into the back of his neck.

He rubbed Dean's hair, softly singing 'Hey Jude' as he did until Dean had stopped crying and drifted back into a calm dreamless sleep.


End file.
